


in tune

by taniavee28



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Foot Massage, M/M, based on today's tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniavee28/pseuds/taniavee28
Summary: dan's stressed because of his shoes. phil notices.(based off phil's tweet today.)





	in tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychicmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicmoth/gifts).



> hi, this was a quick one i wrote after phil's tweets today, and it honestly was the cutest thing. a huge shoutout to fi (@psychicmoth) for encouraging me to post it! 
> 
> as usual, this is a work of fiction, and in no way do i cast aspersions on the real Dan and Phil.

"Phil," Dan calls over loud, booming music, slightly shaking the man next to him. 'Phil!"

Phil turns towards him. "Dan, what's wrong?"

He has to squint over the saturated vibrance of the lights in the nightclub a mutual friend had invited them to for a get-together. Even in the redblue light and the throbbing boom of techno music and the smell of alcoholic sweat he can tell that Dan's reaching his limit. The place is too loud and too bright and too full and he feels his energy wearing thin. It isn't his scene. And quite frankly, it isn't Phil's either.

Phil picks up the hint before Dan has to say anything, and the look of utter relief that crosses his face is enough of an indication that he'd chanted the magic words.

"You wanna get out of here?"

\--------

It's eleven p.m., and while Phil's thankful that their ride came quicker than they'd expected, there's a pesky little problem. The car's small, and they're two tall lanky nerds. Dan exhales shortly before squeezing himself into the back of the car. Phil squeezes himself next to him.

Dan sends him an admonishing look that doesn't quite disguise the sudden spark of brightness his tired eyes hold.

"Go sit in front, doof." He's whispering. Phil shakes his head and puts a hand to his lips while keeping his eyes on the driver. He closes the door behind him.

The driver seems to be paying no heed as the car zooms off, following the directions his phone reads out in an automated voice.

Phil pulls out his phone. His fingers work swiftly to type in the password and he swipes the home screen, tapping on the Notes app.

Dan feels a smile creep up on his face as he watches the sudden brightness illuminate his features. It cats shadows and softens the hardlines of Phil's jaw. It catches on his lips now slightly pursed in concentration.

Phil hands the phone to him.

"Wanna sit with u"

Dan swipes it from his hand. "Nerd", he types.

\--------

Twenty minutes go by and the cons of wearing shoes two sizes small despite how complimentary they might be becomes more apparent to Dan. He squirms and shuffles around to no avail - there's no leg room, and even if there was, Dan's shoes would still be pinching at his toes.

He rests his elbow on the window ledge and rests his head against his curled fist. He exhales sharply, shaking his head as he tries to stamp down the flares of irritation that sneak up when he's tired.

His eyes are closed, which is why it startles him when he feels the coldness of metal against the skin of his other arm. The offending object is Phil's phone with the Notes app open. There's a message for him.

"Why are you shaking your head"

Dan takes it and types a one-word answer, because that's how much it seems like he can muster at the moment.

"Stressful"

Phil takes it back and reads it. Dan watches as emotions of confusion, concern and realization flutter through his face. His fingers work rapidly.

"Because of the car ? Or ur shoe"

Phil knows him. Of course he'd know. "Shoe", Dan types, handing it back to him.

There's a moment that passes before Phil reaches for his thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze. It stays there till the end of the ride.

\--------

"Phil."

"What?" Phil echoes while snapping the baby oil shut.

"You don't have to do this." Dan wiggles the foot Phil has propped up on his knee for emphasis.

Phil sets the bottle of baby oil down. He rubs his hands together to warm the oil. He then rubs the ball of his foot with his thumbs, going in gentle circles while moving upwards towards his toes,

"But I want to."

Needless to say, when Dan finally clambers off the sofa a while later and into the bed, boneless and sleepy, the floors have an oily foot trail leading straight to their bed. He says he only has Phil to blame, but then he pulls him closer and kisses him softly, and their sheets end up carrying the faint scent of baby oil.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! give kudos and comments if you liked pls uwu


End file.
